


Something to Believe In

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [100]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sylvie sees something on the job that makes her question if she can do it.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Something to Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire   
Title: Something to Believe In   
Characters: Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett   
Pairing: Brettsey   
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.   
Summary: Sylvie sees something on the job that makes her question if she can do it.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt and Derek Haas own this show and these characters.I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 188 without title and ending.   
  
Word to use: Uncertainty   
  
PUtP #100: Something to Believe In

The sound of sniffling caught Matt’s attention as he approached the ambulance. “Sylvie? Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

Sylvie wiped her eyes and stood up when she saw him. The blonde shook her head. “No, I’m not okay. The call I just had.. I..”

Matt took one of her hands and held it. “Boden told me. He said some kids from a gang were fighting and one blew the other away.”

Sylvie said, “They couldn’t have been more than 13 or 14. Both had guns and were saying terrible things I’d never say.”

Matt listened to her. “I know it can be scary, but you made it through. You did what you needed to do and that’s all you can do.”

Sylvie said, “Uncertainty has overwhelmed me since that call. I don’t know if I can do this. I never signed up to watch kids kill other kids.”

Matt said, “What happened was terrible. There’s one thing I know, though, and it’s that you’re an amazing PIC. You handle sick, hurt, and dangerous people, and dangerous situations every single day. You give me something to believe in.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
